Total Drama Action
Total Drama Action This a sequel to Total Drama Island. Story The crazy Total Drama Island cast teams up again to fight for star power in a totally new show: Total Drama Action. 22 members of the original crew head to an abandoned and potentially dangerous Hollywood film backlot where Chris McLean puts them through the ultimate screen test. They'll have to face funny/gross/weird/crazy/movie-inspired challenges to see who makes the director's cut and who rides home in the Lame-o-Sine. Become a contestant and a menber of the whole story about how Duncan got the $1,000,000 after competing in 22 days of grueling events. Can you help Duncan win the grand prize before summer vacation ends? Characters #You #Phineas #Ferb #President Ovalhead #Poptropica characters from previous islands List of Movie Genres and Challenges 1. Monster- Hide from the monster and find the trailers through the set of TDA. 2. Horror- Scare the opposing team out of the craft-services tent until midnight. 3. Animals- Pick and train an animal to be like you and find your way out of the park and back to the set using your animal. 4. Beach- Balance on a surfboard machine, build an extravagant sandcastle and a dance-off. 5.Bank Heist- Opening a safe, robbing a bank and building and racing in a go-kart. 6. Rock and roll- Play an electric guitar on stage, walk through a red carpet obstacle course and trash a hotel room. 7. Sports Events- Compete in sports challenges and a cheerleading competition. 8. Space- Endure the night on a roller coaster space simulation and last the longest on a ride called the "Vomit Comet". 9. Disaster- Dangerous obstacle course and escaping from a "sinking" submarine. 10. Superheroes- Create a superhero costume, name and power and race through an obstacle course including jumping from a trampoline, landing on a mattress, saving the "victim" and crossing telephone wires while avoiding dangerous "bombs". 11. Medical- Assemble and revive a "FrankenChris" and cure a "deadly" outbreak of disease. 12. Aliens- Find alien eggs and bring them back to the trailers without getting slimed by the Mama Alien. 13. Prison- Eat a disgusting meal while locked in a cage, race through a trap-infested yard in a laundry cart with one teammate pushing the cart and dig a tunnel to the boxcart to freedom. 14. Prehistoric- Make a fire using flint stones and duel an opponent on the opposite team with bones while atop pillars over a "tar pit". 15. Fairytale- Dress up like a fairytale character. 16. Mystery- Find Chris, get prints and hair samples from one another contestant and solve the "murder" mystery. 17. Pirate and Miscallaenous- Obstacle course with all elimination challenges or trivia about the eliminated contestants. 18. Kung-Fu- Kung-Fu training, fighting in a robot suit, retrieve a Bonsai Tree on top a cliff and cook a banquet using the 7 deadliest fish known to man. 19. Spies- Retrieve a laser-guarded package, escape an "exploding" building and defuse a stink bomb. 20. Adventure- Dress up like an adventurer. 21. Western- Land on a horse from a diving board, rope the "cattle" and pick a path out of the western town. 22. Finale- The losers pick who to vote off. 23. (Members Only Bonus Quest) Movie Drama- Help the 22 former contestants, along with a new one named Sierra, race to New York City in a bus to beat a team of dirtbags and their leader, Alejandro. Items 1. The key to your team's trailer 2. The megaphone 3. The Gilded Chris 4. The parrot 5. The swimtrunks 6. The bag of money 7. The electric guitar 8. The marshmallow boxing gloves 9. The badminton racket 10. The basketball 11. The pom-poms (only if you're a girl) 12. Harold's inhaler 13. The pipe wrench 14. The superhero ID card 15. The First Aid kit 16. The Second Aid kit 17. The eggs 18. The loincloth 19. The Flint stones 20. The club 21. The suit of armor 22. The detective outfit 23. The broken mirror 24. The dubloon 25. The karate outfit 26. The wire cutters 27. The lasso 28. The gold medallion Members Only Bonus Quest Season 2 may have come to an end and everyone's living life outside of the show, but there's still more work to be done. All 22 contestants gather for their rewards for their show. However, their wonderful world comes crashing down when Chris McLean announces a new reality show called Total Drama Dirtbags to replace them. In a desperate attempt to save their fame, you and all of the former competitors (plus a new face named Sierra) must join together in a full out race to New York City in a bus to beat out a team of dirtbags and their leader, Alejandro. But what does their old host really have planned?